Life after Life and Death
by Water Wolf of the Rose
Summary: This happens after Emily becomes a million butterflies but before Victor is to marry Victoria...again
1. Dreaming of When

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Bride

Hey this is my first Corpse Bride fic. I'm a huge fan of Tim Burton and I hope you all find this as a good story. I have even decided to put it some songs of my own to add to the atmosphere. I wrote that lyrics myself so hopefully they will make the story more interesting. The song in this chapter is called "Dreaming of When" It is very short but it will be reprised later in the story… ;)

The streets were occupied by the corpses and skeletons of the Land of the Dead, somehow seeming more lively than their one and only unmarried Corpse Bride. Emily, the Corpse Bride stood overlooking her hometown from the very ledge she first spoke to Victor personally. She sighed deeply though no breath left her dead body. She looked up at the purple misty sky.

_Lying in my grave, I dream of a familiar face_

_My non-beating heart recalls a sense to race_

_He gave me so much that was taken away_

_He'd given his life if only he may_

_He was taken away as was I_

_And now I lay here trying not to cry_

_I wish we were home_

_Together forever_

_If only he could see how I am today_

_Lying in my grave only to cry and pray_

_I wish I could see him again_

_Until then I stay dreaming of when_

Victor was in the Land of the Living looking out of his window where he first saw _his_ Corpse Bride.

_Nothing has ever been the same without her_

_She changed my life forever_

_To the day that I die, if only I could_

_Recalling back then, of whether I should_

_If I did I'd see her again_

_But for now I'm dreaming of when_

They closed their eyes and without knowing it were singing as one, the same song.

_If given the chance I'd go back to that night_

_When the great big moon shone full and bright_

_I'd dance again if not before_

_And when we would stop we'd ask once more_

_What I would give if we could dance together again_

_But until that time I'm dreaming of when_

_Only dreaming of when_

Victor opened his eyes and looked out at the forest. "Emily…" he said almost at a whisper.

Emily opened her eyes and a tear ran down her face. She felt him. She knew he was thinking of him.

A butterfly flew into Victor's window. It had delicate silverfish purple wings and it fluttered gently and landed on his out stretched finger. He looked at the small fragile creature. "Emily…" he repeated silently.

Emily felt him for sure at that moment. The butterfly was a sure connection to her. "Victor!" she cried. She closed her eyes allowing the tears to run down her face.

The butterfly fluttered off of Victor's finger and flew to the forest. Victor followed the butterfly's flight with his eyes until he couldn't see the glimmer of its wings any further. He felt as though it was trying to tell him something… something of Emily.

Emily felt his warmth no longer and her tears stopped. She laid her head towards her chest and put her skeletal hand over wear her heart once beaten. She then opened her eyes and looked back towards her town. "Perhaps I should see Plum or Bonejangles about this…" she said to herself. There was no response though she expected one to come from the maggot that live in her head. She ignored the silence and made her way towards the Ball and Socket Lounge to see Plum and Bonejangles about what she just experienced.

Please R&R! I'm pretty excited about this story and I hope you are as well. I'd love to hear from you guys soon!


	2. Victor in the Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Bride.

Victor continued to stare out the window gazingly. His silence was interrupted by his quiet fiancé, Victoria who came into the room quietly and gently placed her small hand upon his shoulder, startling him as if he was doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Victor, are you alright?" she asked apologetically after scaring him. Victor shook off his fright and smiled to cover up his wonder about the forest and the butterfly.

"It's nothing Victoria. I was merely looking out towards the forest." He confessed. He brushed ff his shoulder as though there were a fly that landed upon him, though there was none. Victoria reached past him and closed the windows.

"We need to keep these closed. I don't want my groom getting sick before our big day." She said motherly.

Victor's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. He had forgotten it was only one day until their wedding. Victoria's sweet smile turned to a concerned glare.

"Did you forget about our wedding again?" she sounded somewhat disapproving of his forgetfulness.

Victor waved his hands in his defense, "No! ... I was just a little absent minded…"

Victoria cracked a small smile and shook her head as if forgiving him, "You would think I would be used to this by now. Please, just don't be nervous. That is why you constantly forget everything…" Victor looked at her child-like with big eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Victor!" she giggled then pecked him on the lips. "I'll be downstairs if you need me for anything…" she said before walking out the door and stepping lightly down the hall and stairs.

Victor looked at the floor then out to the window, opening one that was closed from him. He sighed and rested his head on his hand. "Oh Emily… why have you gone?" he sighed. He lifted his head and stood up, walking to the door and making his way down the stairs. He came into the Foyer when Victoria crossed him.

"Victor? Are you going outside?" she asked.

Victor stopped instantly in his tracks, feeling somewhat caught. He hung his head and gave a small nod, "Yes," he looked up, "I wanted to go out for a short walk." There was a short pause as he waited for her disapproval.

"Alright, let me fetch you your coat and scarf. You don't want to come back deathly ill…" she said scuttling into a room and coming back with Victor's long coat and scarf. She put his coat on him and wrapped the scarf around his thin neck. "Don't be long, I want you back by dinner." She said tapping the tip of his nose with her fingertip after she spoke. Victor couldn't help but smile and he nodded before walking out the front door.

The air was in fact quite thick with a sharp chill. As soon as he stepped out he shivered. He walked towards he town exit and as soon as he crossed over the bridge, snow began to fall. He looked up and smiled at the gentle glints of white frost.

He quickly looked back towards the forest and bravely entered with a quicker pace, though hugging himself to keep himself warm. He was determined to find something. He wasn't sure what, but it had to do with getting to Emily. He knew that there would be some way to get back to her. But how?

Many thoughts flew around in his head. What was he really looking for? Emily? A door in a tree? A branch in the shape of a hand? He wasn't quite sure. Before he knew it, he found himself in the middle of a clearing in the forest. It was small but very familiar to him. As absent-minded as he was, he couldn't figure out why he found that spot and why he didn't want to leave. He circled in the same spot alertly. He seemed a little more frightened now.

A branch cracking was heard in the opposite direction and Victor whipped around to see what it was but there was nothing there.

"Who's there?" the fear cracking through his voice, "Emily?"

There was no answer. Victor began to calm down a little more when a fox scattered from out of that direction and into another part of the woods. He smiled and chuckled at his own fear then sat on a log the lay dieing in the middle of the clearing where he was. He crossed his arms and shivered from the breeze that blew past him.

Where could she be?


End file.
